Aseptic processing of consumable goods, such as nutritional compounds and food products, is typically effected by separate sterilization of the contents and the containers within which the contents are packaged. Subsequent to separate sterilization, the contents are placed in the containers and sealed in a sterile environment for shipment, storage and use.
Sterilization of such containers prior to contacting the desired sterilized contents can be performed efficiently by use of a sterilant such as hydrogen peroxide (H.sub.2 O.sub.2) vapor. In such a process, the containers are introduced into a sterilization apparatus in which the containers are flushed with hydrogen peroxide vapor. The containers are subsequently flushed with warm air or any other fluid suitable to achieve desirably low levels of residual hydrogen peroxide. This general procedure is highly effective in achieving sterilization of the containers, and likewise can be performed on any other suitable articles that will come into contact with the desired compound.
Notwithstanding the effectiveness of hydrogen peroxide (H.sub.2 O.sub.2) sterilization, accurate monitoring of H.sub.2 O.sub.2 vapor concentration levels can be problematic. This is due in part to the physical and chemical property changes of hydrogen peroxide vapor under processing conditions, and further due to decomposition upon contact with surfaces of various materials within the processing area. As such, undesired deviation of hydrogen peroxide vapor concentration, and excessive decomposition, can result in loss of sterility of the containers and surrounding aseptic processing area. By contrast, hydrogen peroxide vapor is corrosive in nature, and thus excessive concentration levels can result in detrimental effects to the surrounding equipment and surfaces. Furthermore, and in accordance with government standards, low residual sterilant levels must be maintained for subsequent use of the sterilized containers.
Heretofore, hydrogen peroxide vapor detection systems have been undesirably bulky, as exemplified by conventional near infrared (NIR) analysis apparatus. Additionally, known off-line testing is typically too slow to monitor sterilant levels with sufficient accuracy. Previous arrangements have not provided "real time" monitoring throughout an aseptic processing cycle, and particularly have not been capable of monitoring hydrogen peroxide vapor concentrations within a container or like article as it is sterilized.
The present sterilant monitoring system, and the self-contained assembly thereof, overcomes these deficiencies in the prior art by providing a highly accurate, cost effective arrangement for providing real-time monitoring of a sterilant, such as hydrogen peroxide vapor, and is configured to facilitate monitoring of the sterilant levels throughout the processing cycle of a sterilization apparatus.